


Eternal Wind

by reiuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, shb spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiuse/pseuds/reiuse
Summary: Maybe a stroll would do him some good.





	Eternal Wind

**Author's Note:**

> RAISE YOUR HAND AND SAY "I" IF YOU'RE STILL CRYING OVER THE STORY

"A... stroll, you say?" Familiar red eyes widen in curiosity.

It wasn't every day that The Exarch was able to leave the Crystarium, even less so to just leisurely walk around without the constant threat of sin eaters around. However, now that night has returned to the First and the sin eaters were no longer a constant danger... perhaps he could allow himself one moment of respite.

He looks up for a moment, chin in hand, and falters at the sight of his hero's kind smile, directing itself towards him. It was times like these that he remembered that despite the century that has passed in the First, time for them back in the Source was significantly slower by comparison.

"We have a lot to catch up on, don't you think so, G'raha?" The name felt awfully foreign to him now, being called the Crystal Exarch for so long, yet coming from them... he found comfort in it.

"Yes," he smiles, standing up straight once more. "I suppose we do. Would you care to lead the way?"

The walk outside into Lakeland was rather quiet. Not counting the people of the Crystarium greeting them as they walked through its streets, the Warrior of Light, or should he say Darkness, kept to themselves. It was as expected if nothing else. He had always remembered them to be the quiet type - though it seems they've been a little more talkative now as of late.

"Say," the hero speaks as soon as they step outside. Their head is craned up, looking at the vast blue sky above them. "There's no need to be so distant anymore."

He pauses a short distance behind them.

Did it still seem that way?

He was trying his best to remember their time together back in the First all those years ago, though it seems like no matter how hard he tried, his feelings of keeping them a safe distance away still came through. "My apologies, I—"

"You can start by not apologizing to me."

"I—pardon?"

"Back then, in the First, I don't know if you would remember it, but you acted quite like a child." G'raha nearly stumbles backwards.

"A child?!"

His hero looks back at him with a teasing smile on their lips before turning around and walking ahead again.

"W-wait just a second!" The red-haired male speeds forward to their side. "What's that supposed to mean?" Well, he knew that perhaps back then he did act quite childish, but was there really a need to bring it up now?

Without answering his question or ever sparing him a glance, the hero continues walking ahead, only taking a turn to sit underneath the shade of a tree a little ways into the forest. Patting the area next to them they look up at him expectantly.

"Care to join me?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, still quite put off by the child comment, he reluctantly sets down his staff and takes a seat beside them. In that instant, he feels a weight on his shoulder and looks over to see that the very person he's looked up to his whole life has rested their head on his shoulder, eyes shut, a gentle smile gracing their features. If not for the fact that he was living in the moment right now, he very well could of thought of this as a dream.

"Back then... you used to hum a song quite often, do you remember?"

A... song?

"Ah," he does.

"You told me before you shut yourself up in the tower that one day you would find lyrics to fit." He remembers that as well. "Its been quite a long time. Have you found those lyrics yet?"

"I..." have, "haven't."

"Hmm, is that so?" He nods, despite the fact that they can't see it.

He had thought that he had found the correct lyrics for the song a long time ago, and yet, now that he had the chance to be with them again, the lyrics no longer seemed to work.

"Perhaps... in due time," with you by my side, "I will find them."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all this in one sitting and it's 2 am i'm sorry it's trash )) alrighty, not deleting then lol glad to see i'm delivering you all the g'raha content you're looking for


End file.
